Seven-to-Seven
by Lodonia
Summary: GoM plus Kagami are having a goukon? With some new girls? Can they resist the boys/girls' charms? Find out here! GoM x OC, Kagami x OC Sorry I deleted the last one, it had a wrong title :( Please read and review!


_**Seven-to-Seven**_

The court in Teikou High School is noisy as always, because everyday sports' club will take turns to use it. Especially today, the cheer is really loud since the one who use the court is basketball club. Teikou's ace sport is basketball, so no wonder if the audience is really crowded. Today, Teikou hold a basketball competition with another high school, which is an all-girls school, since Teikou is also an all-girls school.

"Itsu!" a scarlet haired girl threw the ball to an aureolin haired girl, who as soon as she got the ball, threw it to the ring before the defense could do anything and it went in.

"Nice." Naizu, the red-head complimented her two teammates. The Point Guard who pass the ball, Setsugeka Akashi. She has scarlet hair and eyes, which can be terrifying sometimes. She's the vice-captain of the club, her passes and steals are the most useful and always accurate at the right time and person. And the girl who did the scoring is Itsuka Shinsei, the Shooting Guard. With her aureolin hair and eyes, she always shoot a quick shot, and certainly in. What an amazing three-pointer she is. The two of them smiled at Naizu, who smiled back. Naizu Hisui is the Small Forward, who can copy any skill right after she saw it and she will return the favor two times stronger. Nai is a red-head with green eyes. Setsu looked at Naizu, whose breath already a bit unstable. She gives a signal to benched members. When they run back to their position, the sound of whistle catch their attention.

"Member change, Teikou No.18." Naizu perked up at that statement, she's the one who wear that number. Looking at Setsu, she nodded in appreciation then walk to the bench. Even though Naizu is strong, she can't stay on the court too long because of her illness.

"I'm counting on you." the red-head said, raise her hand to her substitute. The substitute accepted and they hit each other's hand, smiling on the way to different place. Naizu to the bench and the substitute to court.

"Hi, Seki." Sergei Chouno, also called Sei, the Power Forward greet the substitute, Seki Hirasu. Sei is the tallest girl in the basketball club, being a foreigner with platinum blond hair and blue eyes, while Seki is one of the smallest, second place after Naizu. As a PF, Sei is focused in offense, and her dunk would always bring up team's morality. Seki whose eyes and hair are turquoise, as a Small Forward, play a freestyle basketball, and very agile. The team couldn't ask for a better pairing of offense, except Sei and Naizu, which is also on par.

"Hey, Sei." Seki greet back, smiling slightly. A pat on Seki's head catch her attention, she turned her head and behind her, there's Feng, their Center. She has brown hair and eyes, this Feng Jie Danvire. Being a Center, she can defense quite well, and sometimes Setsu would help her.

"Go crush them!" Feng cheer for Seki, who giggled as an answer.

"Don't worry, I will." Seki promised as she run to her position, ready to receive passes. All her teammates smiled confidently, they believe they will win with their captain subbed in.

* * *

"Hey, do you all have any plans this Sunday?" Setsugeka asked her teammates as she pull her basketball uniform off of her body. They won the match, as usual, and now the girls are chattering happily in the changing room. You know, girls spend a lot of time in bathroom or changing room not because they're slow in changing, but because they're chattering. Damn Gods to make girls so talkative.

"Don't tell me, you have a bonus hellish training for us?" Feng commented in surprise, didn't answer Setsu's question. That comment make the rest of the team thought about what they will be doing and it's enough to make them grumble or making a small complaint.

"No way. I never heard we will have an extra training." the captain, Seki, replied in disbelief. Her teammates looked relieved a bit, because if Seki doesn't know, then there won't be any training. But then, what is Setsu planning?

"It's quite the opposite, actually. Remember when you all asked about my twin big brother?" the girls nodded, or murmuring a faint 'yeah' as an answer because they're busy changing their uniform.

"My brother said we could arrange a meeting, and he will bring his basketball teammates too. So, you all want to have this rare goukon?" the vice-captain offered, which was gladly accepted by her teammates. Except Itsuka, who will be forced to join the goukon later. But that's later, when Sunday come.

"How about shopping on Saturday? So we could dress up for the boys!" Sei suggested, which was immediately accepted by the girls.

* * *

"Goukon?" Shintarou Midorima asked the captain, Seijuurou Akashi in disbelief. Everyone who listen to Akashi froze, they couldn't believe what he said. A goukon? Invited by Akashi? Has the Earth reached its limit and tomorrow we'll have a big armageddon?

"Yes, on Sunday. My twin little sister whom you all asked about said that she would bring her basketball teammates to this meeting, em, I mean goukon." the captain explained, stuttering a bit because he's not used to use that kind of words, but he could make his teammates understand. Oh, so it's because they will meet Akashi's twin sister. They know about it when Kise saw her talking with him at the park. Kise thought she's Akashi's girlfriend, but when he took a look a bit closer, he knew she's his sister. Akashi's rare gentle attitude told him.

"Akashicchi, I just know you'll introduce her sooner or later-ssu!" Kise stated in happiness, which is a bit suspicious. Sure, Kise is a hyper one, but this attitude told the team two things:

One. Kise is interested in Akashi's twin little sister.

Two. Kise is interested in the goukon.

Option one is the same as opening the gate to Cerberus' room. Hopefully he's happy because of option two.

"Okay, I'm in." Aomine said, not that he could refuse. Akashi's order is absolute, so no one would try to argue. But Aomine is a little... Excited too. Well, he hoped he would find a nice, huge boobs afterall. Murasakibara didn't comment, he only nodded since he thought that goukon means more food for him.

"So... Is it alright to wear casual clothes?" Kagami asked, he's inexperienced in this kind of matter. He never got any girlfriend, and got into an all-boys school, playing basketball everyday, being a basketball idiot, how can he know what to do or what to wear?

"Yes, Kagami-kun. Just don't forget to bring more money." Kuroko answered his question, being a senior in the matter. Kagami groaned, he's broke this month, why he must bring more money anyway? Are the girls going to pull him into a casino or something? But, being a junior in this matter, Kagami follow Kuroko's advice. Well, Kuroko's gentleness towards girls has been confirmed to be really useful. Akashi smiled in satisfaction, he couldn't wait for Sunday to come.

* * *

"Over here!" Setsu is calling her brother, who as soon as he heard her, walk towards her with his friends. They agreed to meet in a cafe, since the Akashis wanted to. And Akashis orders are ABSOLUTE.

"Good to see you again, Setsu." Seijuurou smiled slightly towards her, who also smiled back.

"Same here, brother."

"You're only three?" Seijuurou raised an eyebrow, questioning his little sister. Strange, there should be at least five girls. Here, there are his sister, a red-head and brown-haired girl sitting together.

"Don't be too impatient, brother. They will be here soon." Setsugeka stated mysteriously. Her tone is somewhat dangerous yet playful. Seijuurou sighed slightly, she's planning something for all of them. Or at least, for him. He motioned his friends to sit down and order something to drink. And they obliged, sitting together six in a row.

"First of all, let me introduce myself. I'm Setsugeka Akashi, Seijuurou Akashi's twin little sister. I'm sixteen and my hobby is playing basketball with my friends. My position is Point Guard, and I'm the vice-captain." she opened the conversation, which leads to the next introduction. The brown haired girl on her left continue,

"Me! I'm Feng Jie Danvire, a mixed breed. I'm a Chinese-Japanese. I'm sixteen and my hobby is the same with our vice-captain! My position is Center." she said cheerfully, her voice is somewhat childish, but it feels like she's giving motherly aura. Moving on to the red-head on Setsu's right, the nearest to the wall,

"I'm Naizu Hisui, sixteen, same hobby, position Small Forward." Nai said, straight short and clear. Though she looks like a calm and collected girl, she has a nice body. Just when the guys would introduce themselves, three more girls come from behind.

"Setsu, we got her!" the tall blonde said, gripping a short dark blonde's hand, the other hand is occupied by turquoise haired girl. The taller one have platinum blonde, while the shorter one have aureolin. The shorter one looks a little uncomfortable.

"Well then, our number is a match, right?" Setsu asked, more like stated.

"We have seven here, you're missing one." a dark blue haired guy who is sitting in front of her stated, make she raise an eyebrow. How can she miss one of them?

"Setsu? I think you missed that light blue haired guy." Seki pointed at Kuroko,who drink his vanilla shake. His presence is so thin,that all girls except Seki didn't know he was right there. Kuroko take a quick glance at Seki,who looked a bit dumbfounded by her friends' behavior. It's really rare that he was spotted by someone,especially stranger. How does this girl spot him?

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you have seven guys... But it's alright,right?" the female Akashi apologized,well,they didn't mention the number afterall.

"It's alright. That only means one of us must go home,and I will. It's okay,right,Akashi?" Midorima stated,he isn't interested in this kind of activity at all,so he sat on the most outside. Truthfully,he only comes because if and only if he refused Akashi,what waiting for him will be hellish training. Or even worse,his lucky item will be thrown or used(in a bad way) at him.

"Yeah." Akashi gave him the permission. Midorima stand up and excuse himself. But before he could leave,Setsu called him,

"Midorima,is it?"

"Yes?" the glasses guy hoped she won't stop him.

"I'm sorry for taking your time." she nodded apologetically. Midorima accepted her apology,then he leave. Walking outside,he thought about Setsugeka. She really is Akashi's sister,she resemble him a lot. Not to mention their personality,behavior and how she talk. But then,why is she a vice-captain? Is there someone who is superior than her? Which one of them is the captain? Midorima is way too absorbed in his thoughts,he didn't realize he's going to bump into a table. It's in front of a restaurant,to eat outside.

"Hey,watch out!" a girl suddenly pulled his shirt right before he bumped into it. He's surprised,but he quickly understand what was going on. Turning around,he found a rather tall girl looking at him with somewhat angry expression.

"Are you blind? Is that glasses only an ornament? Huh?" Midorima looked at the table,which was filled by flowers and some ribbons. So this table is decorated for something. He looked back at the girl,who wear a waitress' outfit. Oh man,he's going to be a dead-meat.

"Sorry,I was spacing out." the girl raised an eyebrow,but not because she's questioning his statement. She's looking at what he's holding.

"What's that?" she pointed at the bear doll he's holding on his left hand.

"It's a bear doll." he stated the obvious.

"Perfect! Give me that!" she quickly requested,no,more like ordered. Midorima furrowed his eyebrows,did he heard that right? A stranger who just helped him ordered him to give his lucky item?

"Excuse me?" he asked one more time,only to be replied by a sigh.

"I said give me that! Just think it as a gift you gave to me because you almost ruined my decoration!" she extend her hand to him,demanding the bear doll. But Midorima won't give the doll that easily.

"Didn't you heard what I said about why I almost bumped into it?"

"What's done is done. Whatever reason you have,you did it. Just give me that doll and we're even." the girl insisted. Midorima doesn't want to give the doll he searched for three hours in the morning like this,but he's at fault. He give her the doll,and she put it on the table.

"Thanks,I'll return it later. Is this for your girlfriend?" she asked,promising him the doll.

"No,it's my lucky item for today." he answered flatly. She stared at him,then laughed. A man believing fortune-telling is too funny! Midorima's eyebrow twitched,this waitress really is rude.

"I'm going home." he walked towards his home,but stopped when she pull his shirt again.

"Sorry,it's just so... Pfft! Anyway,my name's Junko. Sorry to trouble you,I'll return the bear two hours later. Where do you live? I'll send it." Junko get her small notes and a pen. He told her,then he walk home without thinking too much about it. Really,what a strange girl. He didn't realize that he was thinking about Setsugeka anymore though,what filled his mind now is that weird waitress.

* * *

"Sorry for the wait. My name is Seki Hirasu,sixteen years old. I love basketball and my position is Small Forward. I'm the captain." she introduced herself,still hand-in-hand with the short blonde. She won't let her go,no matter how strong Itsuka try to break it off.

"Privyet! I'm Sergei Chouno,a Russian-Japanese! You can call me Sei if that's a bit hard to pronounce. I was a transfer student from Russia in my first year. I'm sixteen too,and my position is Power Forward." Sei also do the same,clutching the last girl's hand. She finally give up,there's no way she will won against these two. They are her captain,Seki and the tallest girl,Sei after all. She sighed as she introduce herself,

"Um... My name is Itsuka Shinsei. I'm turning sixteen this year and my position is Shooting Guard. Can you let me go now?" both of them let Itsu's hands go,but they sandwiched her by sitting on either side of her. The guys wonder why she's being guarded,but oh well. The girls have reasons,so have the guys. And now,it's the guys turn to introduce themselves.

"My name is Seijuurou Akashi,Setsu's twin big brother. I'm sixteen years old,and my hobbies are basketball and shogi. My position is Point Guard,and a captain."

"Atsushi Murasakibara. I'm Aka-chin's Center. Can I order some food now?"

"You're being rude,Murasakibaracchi! Hi,I'm Ryouta Kise-ssu! I'm a model and a Small Forward-ssu!"

"Kise,you're so loud. Well,I'm Daiki Aomine,a Power Forward."

"I-I'm Kagami Taiga. I'm also a Power Forward... Um,nice to meet you?"

"My name is Tetsuya Kuroko. Sorry we forgot to mention our ages. We're all sixteen. I don't have a specific position though." when the guys finished,some of the girls giggled. Even Naizu,the most anti-social whispered something to Setsu. Hearing what Naizu said,the vice-captain giggled.

"Alright. How about we go to our house?" Setsu asked suddenly,even make Seijuurou surprised,but he didn't show it.

"Huh?" all the participants are dumbfounded for a moment before she continue,

"You see,I didn't come here unprepared. I have plans for today,and of course,you all are in it too. We will go there by car,and I prepared two cars. Any of you who can drive?" she hold her hand out,asking them. They look at each other,then pointed at Akashi. Of course,why would any of them volunteer? Since,Aomine would drive crazily like a racer,Kise would open the window and waved at the girls,Kuroko would be an invisible driver,Murasakibara would not fit in driver's seat,and Kagami never drove in his life.

"Oh yeah,how silly of me. Of course,brother. Your car will be the big one,mine will be the small one." the male Akashi see this is not going to be too dangerous,so he agreed by a faint 'alright'. The female Akashi smiled,oh how this is going to be really fun. She can't wait to chat with her friends in the car. And of course,the topic will be the boys.

* * *

Hei, I'm back from a long, long hiatus. I never submit any story again, but I'm still writing, whether in my phone or on my book. I hope the readers can enjoy my story ^_^ I'm sorry if there's some wrong grammar, I know I'm suck. Please correct me if I'm wrong Thanks for reading my story and babies XDD oh yeah,the one who made this was Lodo,the younger sister who made Sleeping Beauty :D sorry,I deleted the last one,because it had a wrong title :( that was my previous one


End file.
